Bad Things
by Blackrose197666
Summary: John wants bad things to happen to Marie. Short and pointless Marie bashing. With a bit of PyroIceman. songfic.


**Authors Note: **short and pointless but this is what happens when I take my MP3 player to work. Oh dear. I don't normally like song fics but I just had to write this. It hasn't come out quite how I wanted...but I'm sure you get the idea. I can't spend any more time on it – I have a multi chapter to get back to. I'll dedicate this to xAmerican Angelx – hope this keeps you going until I get round to actually killing her... ;-)

**Disclaimer**: The song belongs to Wednesday 13. The X-Men ain't mine either...boo hiss. If they were – then plenty bad things would have happened to Marie. Anyway. Enjoy!

**Bad Things  
**

_A bullet in your head is how I want it  
Your body on the floor -- a Kodak moment_

From the very moment he met her he had disliked her.

_You're a waste of air and a waste of space  
I want sharp objects to fly into your face_

From the very moment she opened her mouth and that annoying southern drawl had dripped from her lips he had hated her.

_I hate you now more than I ever did  
I wanna kill you, dig you up and do it again_

From the very moment she set her eyes on Bobby Drake he had utterly despised her.

_  
I want a car to run over your head  
Put it in reverse and do it again  
_

Everyone took pity on her because of her power. Poor little Marie...not able to touch anyone. Boo hoo. At the end of the day it was a pretty useless power really. She had to be standing right next to her enemy...not much use if that enemy could shoot flames at you from several feet away and burn you to a crisp before you even make your move...

_  
And I would be lying if I said that it wasn't true  
I only want bad things to happen to you  
I want bad things to happen to you  
I want bad things to happen to you  
I want very bad things to happen to you  
_

But death really seemed like too kind a fate for Rogue. She had to suffer. Suffer...then suffer some more...and then maybe suffer a little more...and then she could die.

_  
It would be really great if you drowned in a lake  
Or put a bag over your face and watched you suffocate_

There were just too many ways to kill her. He could flame her...predictable but so much fun. And rather fitting. He had also contemplated locking her in a freezer. Another fitting fate for the tart who had stolen the ice mutant from him.

_  
I'd celebrate at your wake, I'd bake myself a cake  
'Cause you're my favourite person that I love to hate_

Even better, he could lock her in a freezer until she was just about to lose consciousness from the cold and then flame her. Cold to hot in a micro-second. That would be fun...

_  
And you're the reason that murder should be legalized  
If it was, you'd be dead and in the ground by five_

Rat poison in her drinks...

_  
Just in case I forgot to say --  
I hate you motherfucker in the very worst way_

Pushing her down the stairs...

_  
And I would be lying if I said that it wasn't true  
I only want bad things to happen to you  
I want bad things to happen to you  
I want bad things to happen to you  
I want very bad things to happen to you_

_I want bad things to happen to you  
I want bad things to happen to you  
I want bad things to happen to you  
I want very bad things to happen to...  
_

John frowned heavily as the song cut dead. He opened one eye lazily and rolled his head to the side to find Bobby standing next to the hi-fi, clad only in a towel, his hair still wet from his shower, eyebrow raised dubiously.

"Your taste in music is getting worse," the ice mutant grinned as John sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and making a grab for Bobby's waist.

"Says he who listens to boy band trash!" he laughed, pulling the other mutant closer, wrapping his arms possessively around him, tilting his head up to look into his icy blue eyes. "That song is genius."

"If you say so..." Bobby smiled and leant down to capture the fire mutant's lips. John smirked as he pulled the taller mutant down on top of him, _accidentally _losing the other boy's towel in the process.

"Oops..." John grinned as Bobby pulled away, eyebrow raised amusedly. The fire mutant just laughed and pulled him back into another kiss. The bad things for Marie could wait. After all...how could he possibly top stealing her boyfriend?


End file.
